Broken Claws
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: "Brightheart…?" He nudged his mate his eyes wide with worry. "What's her name?" her one eye flickered around and she let out a shaky purr "BrokenKit" Oc Centric. Possible Pairings, and it is M for a reason
1. Hesitance

"Three She Cats and a tom!" Jayfeather called poking his head out of the nursery, at once Cloudtail jumped to his feet and raced over purring "How's Brightheart?" Jayfeather let out a small grunt

"She's tired, naturally, she wants to talk to you about the names"

Cloudtail let out a loud purr and pushed past the silver medicine cat causing him to hiss. But Cloudtail ignored him and instead padded up to his mate.

"They're beautiful" He purred, and he wasn't lying.

The tom was a light brown with a white tail and underbelly. The first she cat was a dappled grey with white ears. The second was exactly like her mother, a light ginger and white tortoiseshell.

He rubbed his cheek against his mates and then blinked in confusion glancing around

"Where is the other one?" Brightheart let out an amused purr and flicked her tail against her belly where a pure white she cat was curled up camouflaging against her mother's belly, it opened its mouth as if to whine but nothing came out.

They didn't think anything of it, they just brushed it off as a yawn.

Cloudtail lay down next to them and sniffed them in turn before looking expectedly at Brightheart. She nudged the small grey kit and for a split second sadness clouded her gaze, She looked up at her mate and let out a shaky purr

"FernKit" He blinked as he recognised the queen in the kit in front of him. He let out a purr and flicked his tail at the she cat.

"That's a perfect name" He whispered and then he flicked his tail against the other she cat. "What about LynxKit?" He questioned and she nodded her eyes brightening as they started to feed.

"The tom should be FoxKit" He let out a purr and nodded before picking up the last one and placing it next to her mother.

"And this one"

Brightheart didn't reply and instead closed her eyes, "Hey Cloudtail…" She whispered and he shifted closer "What is it?"

She lowered her scared head and rested it against her paws as she gazed at the unnamed kit silently; the kit stared back just as quiet as her mother.

"Brightheart…?" He nudged his mate his eyes wide with worry. "What's her name?" her one eye flickered around and she let out a shaky purr

"BrokenKit"

* * *

I drew the Cover by the way, and i hope you enjoy this Prologe for a hopefully Loooooong book.

Read and Reveiw, it makes my day. ;D


	2. Wish Apon A Starclan

A squeal sprang up from the nursery as the kits tumbled out into the clearing, springing up dust and dirt.

"I'm going to get you FoxKit!" LynxKit screeched as she threw him off and chased after him as he raced away "Never!" He called mockingly over his shoulder.

BrokenKit stared out after them as her ears pricked with curiosity. She could hear a faint sound from the Thorn Barrier and she crept around the clearing silently. Not a sound sprang up from her fluffy paws. She sniffed the air excitedly and her tail lashed as she scented mouse.

She pricked her ears though as she heard FoxKit coughing again. At once she stood up and trotted up to him, He glared at her and scrunched up his nose "I don't need your help!" He snapped only to enter a violent coughing fit. She nudged his shoulder and he, to her surprise, fell over in a heap. She heard a low growl from Brightheart as she padded out, "Don't play so Rough BrokenKit!"

She lowered my head and wished Starclan could give her a voice. But I guess they didn't hear as she still couldn't talk.

_'BUT HE'S SICK!'_

She mentally screamed at them but her face stayed blank as she gazed after Brightheart who was checking if FoxKit was alright from her 'attack'. He should really stop showing off and show them that he was sick!

I let out a small soundless sigh and stood up. I jumped though as I felt a tail on my shoulder and I spun around to find LionBlaze was standing there smiling at me. I raised my head honoured that such a great warrior would actually look at me.

"Hey BrokenKit, Do you want to try the Hunters Crouch?" I pricked my ears and nodded viciously; he let out an amused purr and crouched down. I mirrored him perfectly causing his ears to prick in surprise "Where did you learn that?" I lowered my head and ruffled my fur in embarrassment. "That's amazing!" I blinked with surprise and looked up my eyes wide with confusion.

"Nice work BrokenKit"

* * *

I stared out across the moonlit clearing curiously, my eyes fixed on where Brightheart was curled up sleeping peacefully. My thoughts wondered as I watched her chest rise and fall along with her breathing.

_Why does she hate me? Is it because I was so plain? Was it because I can't talk? _

At that my ears drooped and I stared at my fluffy paws. _I wish I could speak… I wish I could impress her by saying I love her…_ Suddenly the medicine den entrance quivered. I pricked my ears at once as I noticed Jayfeather slink out into the moonlight, his sightless gaze drifting over to me, as if he could truly see me.

"BrokenKit?" He mewed softly as he padded silently up to me before flickering his tail across my spine. "You should be sleeping" He said softly as he crouched down next to me.

"You know she loves you." His quiet voice shocked me as I jerked my head up to stare at him. "Not matter what she always loves you" His voice quietened into a low distant growl.

But I just glared up at him angrily as I mentally yowled at him.

_'SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! SHE NEVER LOVED ME!'_

Jayfeather jerked his head up in shock which caused me to jolt back in surprise, _'did he just…hear me?'_

He stared down at me in surprise while I met his gaze with equal strength.

_'H-Hello…?'_ I stuttered silently and he blinked slowly and steadily, and I could hear his racing heart slow with realization.

"I can hear you…?"

At his words I jerked my head up to stare at him in shock.

_**"I can Hear your Voice"**_

* * *

This is another chapter of this story which i oh so love so much, i Finnally found incperation when i decided to read the whole warrior cats series once again XP

Read and Review it really makes my day to know how i am doing?


End file.
